Malie Tasker's Blog Entries
This page is strictly for Malie Tasker's Blog entries. For information and pictures of Malie, please visit her page. Hermit Crabs Malie is blogging from the beach today! Everyone is enjoying their super-fun spring break and today while walking along the shoreline with the others, they decided to collect some rocks and shells. With her four arms, she put them to good use by using one to hold the bucket and the other three to pick up several items that interested her at once! Malie then adds that she was about to pick up a very pretty shell with a swirling design until it began to scuttle away from her! She attempted to get a closer look and noticed several little clawed arms poking out. After picking it up she realized it was a hermit crab and thought it was so cute, she wanted to bring it home with her to keep it as a pet. But she decided against it. Malie then asks what other beach or ocean creatures may have more then two arms. Painting Eggs Malie's earth friends have told her about Easter. When they said they liked to paint eggs, she thought it was funny but wanted to try it anyway. So they all painted together and she was very helpful since she could dye four eggs at once. This made the process faster and there were plenty of fun decorations, like stickers, glitter, and sequins. Before ending the entry she asks if the readers celebrate Easter and what they like about it. Jump Rope Malie tried to jump rope today after she saw how much fun some girls in Gym Class had been having. Then they started using two ropes and began to double dutch, to which she joined in on! This inspired Malie to make a single person double dutch by taking two single person jump ropes. With her four arms, this will be easy to create, challanging, and tons of fun! Malie asks the readers if they like to jump rope, then asks if they can do any tricks. Spelling Games Malie has been trying to find creative ways to study for the spelling bee. Her top two secret methods are flash cards and writing down words. She then goes on to explain how it works. She writes down the first part of the word on one side of the flashcard, then writes the full spelling on the back. So she spells the word, then checks the back to see if she got it right! Second of all, she writes each word 10 times on a paper and goes on to mention she can write four words at once but sometimes she gets a little bit mixed up... Malie asks the readers what their secret study tips are. Finding Talent Malie goes on about how impressed she is with how talented humans she's come across. She had no idea so much could be done with just two arms and begins to consider trying it sometime. At the moment however she's trying to figure out what her own talent could be for the Talent Show since the other Novi's already have their own plans. Mae can sing, Una is into fashion, and Nita is very artistic, for example. Before ending, Malie mentions finding some cool balls full of glitter. When she tosses them they sparkle and she's inspired to try a talent involving them but has no idea what so she asks the readers for help. Hugs! Malie mentions that she and Alie are both in the same advanced chemistry class. She really enjoys the class since she can conduct multiple expiriments at once and she didn't need a lab partner. After noticing one student struggling because of her missing lab partner, Malie mentions giving her a hug and offered to help her. So together they finished the expiriment. The girl felt a lot better and cheered up right away! Malie asks the readers how they help others. Organization Malie introduces herself to the readers and mentions that she's made her own board on pinterest. She then begins to discuss some organization tips, considering how easy and fun organizing is for her. These tips include: #Using old picture frames to display and organize jewelry #Pretty up an old oatmeal container and use it to stack headbands, then fill it with hairclips and accessories. #Use clear hanging shoe organizer to stash dolls. #Plan your school outfits at the beginning of each week with a hanging organizer. #Keep your backpack neat by using different folders for each subject. Nita then asks if the readers have any tips for her. Gift Wrapping Malie greets the reader and explains that because of her excellent multi-tasking abilities, she has been assinged to wrap all of the gifts! She can hold rolls of wrapping paper, bows, gift tags, and tape all at once. She believes this task wont take long at all. Despite this being their very first Christmas and winter, gifts are not a foreign subject to them. She is very excited for everyone to open their gifts on Christmas! She asks what else she can look forward to. Meet Malie Tasker Malie introduces herself. She is very excited and happy to be on earth with the others. She explains her interest, age, and most favorite food. She goes on to discuss her four arms she has, instead of just the two, which comes in a lot of assistance and aid at almost all times! She explains what her goal is while on earth and she asks what she should go and try. Category:Blog Entries Category:Blogs